Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of ''Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers'' planned to be made by 1701Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Dale - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Gadget Hackwrench - Marie (The Aristocats) * Monterey Jack - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Zipper - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Fat Cat - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Mepps - T.R. Chula (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Snout - Warren T Rat (An American Tail) * Wart - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Mole - One Eyed (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Professor Norton Nimnul - Clayton (Tarzan) * Jolly Roger - Himself * Ar'vey - Himself * Billy the Squid - Himself * Young Ned - Himself * Sergeant Spinelli - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mandy - Herself * Spunky - Himself * DTZ - Himself * Bric - Himself * Brac - Himself * Flash the Wonder Dog - Krypto the Superdog * Conrad Cockatoo - Robbie the Robin (Krypto the Superdog) * Movie Director - Himself * Stan Blather - Himself * Roger Houston - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Joy Rider - Serena (Pokemon) * Buzz Airfield - Brock (Pokemon) * Crocodile - Himself * Head Kiwi - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Pepto Gizmo - Piplup (Pokemon) * Tammy - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Bink - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Mother - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Queenie - Cleo (Pinocchio) * Irwina Allen - Herself * Cheddarhead Charlie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Camembert Katie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Episodes: # Piratsy Under the Seas # Catteries Not Included # Fievel Beside Himself # Krypto the Wonder Dog # Out to Launch # Kiwi's Big Adventure # Adventures in Rodentsitting # Pound of the Baskervilles # Risky Beesnus # Three Men and a Booby # The Carpetsnaggers # Bearing Up Baby # Parental Discretion Retired Gallery: Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884581-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Chip Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Dale Marie.jpg|Marie as Gadget Hackwrench Scat Cat 001.jpg|Scat Cat as Monterey Jack Flounder (TV Series).jpg|Flounder as Zipper Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Fat Cat Jolly Roger.jpg|Jolly Roger as Himself Ar'vey.jpg|Ar'vey as Himself Billy the Squid.jpg|Billy the Squid as Himself Mandy-0.jpg|Mandy as Herself Spunky29.jpg|Spunky as Himself DTZ.jpg|DTZ as Himself Bric.jpg|Bric as Himself Brac.jpg|Brac as Himself Krypto 0016.png|Krypto the Superdog as Flash the Wonderdog Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Roger Houston Serena.png|Serena as Joy Rider 160px-BrockAG.png|Brock as Buzz Airfield Pikachu in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Pikachu as the Head Kiwi Piplup.jpg|Piplup as Pepto Gizmo Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Tammy Francis-0.jpg|Francis as MacDuff Dracula happy new baby.jpg|Dracula as Roger Cleo the Fish.jpg|Cleo as Queenie Mr. Dumpty.jpg|Mr. Dumpty as Himself Nog.jpg|Nog as Himself B bear.jpg|Barney Bear as Humphrey Bear ballot .jpg|Bear as Louie the Mountain Lion Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Cheddarhead Charlie Sawyer cats don't dance.jpg|Sawyer as Camembert Katie Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:1701Movies